


Прикосновение

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), Rettler



Series: Миди высокого левела команды Cyberpunk 2020 [3]
Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: Androids, Angst, Caretaking, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Disability, Physiology, Police, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rettler/pseuds/Rettler
Summary: Жизнь детектива Валери Шталль разделило на до и после жестокое изнасилование. Помимо психологической травмы, ей предстоит бороться с параноидальным страхом прикосновений. Но как быть, если этого требуют ежедневные процедуры, порой мучительные и болезненные? Или же не все прикосновения настолько пугающие?
Series: Миди высокого левела команды Cyberpunk 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912999
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Прикосновение

— Где она? — Джон теребил за плечи капитана. — Где?  
— В палате, — голос начальницы звучал глухо, как всегда, когда она пыталась скрыть эмоции.  
— Состояние?..  
— Стабильное… — Мальдонада держалась долго, а потом совсем по-девчоночьи сползла по стенке, сев на пол, всхлипнула. — Зачем я приказала ей ехать! Она же так не хотела, все твердила, что ее робота забрали в диагностику.

В коридоре повисло гнетущее молчание. Потом вышел врач, сообщил, что состояние Валери стабилизировали, к ней пока нельзя, она не пришла в себя.

Джон замотал головой.

— Ну почему? Почему она? Как же так? 

— Она… потому что она оказалась не в том месте и не в то время.

Джон ехал домой, задыхаясь от гнетущего ощущения боли и ужаса. Как случилось, что Валери оказалась без прикрытия в криминальном районе? Почему именно ей пришлось через это пройти? Побои заживут. А как ей справиться с ужасом, пережитым при групповом изнасиловании? Как пережить уродливый ожог от шеи и до живота? Как? Джону было страшно. Слишком.

Он приехал домой, какое-то время отстраненно шагал туда-сюда по квартире, затем махнул рукой и поехал на работу. Это было глупо, но… надо кому-то сказать о случившемся ее МХ. Не скажут же, для всех он просто один из ходячих компьютеров, бери любой и езжай. Так бы и сам Джон думал, но у него появился Дориан. Да, можно что раз махнуть рукой и сказать, что Дориан другой, живой. Но… не мог он сейчас врать молчанием. Просто не мог.

Спустившись по лестнице в боксы, Джон запоздало сообразил, что узнать в однотипных МХ машину Валери будет сложно. Слишком сложно. Робот узнал его сам. В два шага оказался рядом, глядя в глаза. Ждал.

— Офицер Кеннекс.  
— Валери попала в беду.  
— Говорите, — голос МХ звучал сухо и безразлично, и Джону даже показалось, что он оказался в глупом положении.  
— Говорите, — жёстко и настойчиво повторил МХ.  
— Ее избили, изнасиловали. Предположительно, четверо. А потом плеснули на нее кислотой. На лицо не попало, но грудь сожжена.  
— Мне нужно к ней.  
— Но… я не могу, ты же понимаешь, я постараюсь, но…  
— Или я выйду отсюда сам.  
Голос был все тем же отстраненным, сухим и холодным. Но сказанное… почему-то Джон не усомнился в том, что робот сделает. Возьмётся за оружие, подставится, но поедет.

— Ладно, я оформлю какой-то выезд, — сдался он. — Но без глупостей.

МХ не удосужился что-либо ответить, а Джон и не ждал. Пошел в дежурку, заполнять бумаги.

Через полчаса он ехал к больнице, поглядывая на сидящего рядом робота. Он был выше Дориана и… определенно, намного холоднее. Прямо-таки намного. Сидел, сжав губы, глядя перед собой. У больницы Джон заколебался.

— Не волнуйтесь, офицер Кеннекс. У меня не хватит наглости устроить человеческую сцену. Можете ехать. Я буду тут.

— Как долго?

— Сколько понадобится. Вряд ли это как-то повлияет на работу отдела.  
Джон поколебался, но кивнул.

— Черт с тобой. Я не знаю, почему это делаю. Мне следовало бы отвести тебя за ручку, показать Валери и увезти, и это было бы правильнее…

— Потому что вы человек.

Короткий жестокий аргумент, против которого нечего было возразить. И Джон окончательно сдался.

Не оглядываясь, поспешил к машине, боясь передумать.

На всякий случай, он всё-таки спросил, уже выжав сцепление:

— Есть идеи, как поселить тебя тут подольше?  
— Напишите, что я охраняю свидетеля.  
Джон уважительно кивнул. Варит башка у робота, даже без разговоров варит. 

Валери лежала, безучастно глядя в потолок. Белый, бесцветный, каким вдруг стала вся ее жизнь. Белой и бесцветной. Унижение… Страшнее боли, страшнее всего. Глупо считать, что все произошло случайно. Не бывает таких «случайно», просто не бывает. Именно когда она шла сама, именно вечером, именно в единственном неосвещенном месте, именно там, где не срабатывала мобильная связь, заглушенная гранитной перемычкой.

К ней в очередной раз сунулась медсестра с перевязкой. Валери безразлично глянула на нее… и отказалась. Сухо, жестко потребовала оставить ее в покое.

Она смутно помнила обследование, почему-то неожиданно унизительное и гадкое, первую обработку раны. Словно со стороны, словно была не в себе. А сейчас вот пришла. И не хочет никого видеть. И если окажется, что ее против воли введут в медикаментозный сон, найдет как подать иск и привлечь больницу. Она в сознании и сама принимает решения, отказаться или согласиться на какие-либо действия с собственным телом.

Она попыталась вздохнуть. Адская боль полоснула от горла вниз. Ожог. Огромный уродливый ожог. Пообещали пересадку кожи, а пока… чем они там покрыли? Тонкая сетка искусственной кожи должна была устранить наиболее опасные очаги, стабилизировать состояние. И уже потом, по итогам, рассматривалась возможность пластики. 

Она приподняла голову, с ненавистью уставившись на тонкое одеяло, удерживаемое с двух сторон электронными штативами кровати и не позволявшее ткани касаться изувеченного тела. 

— Мисс Шталль… Нам нужно провести перевязку. Это недолго. Достаточно промониторить состояние внедрения нитей искусственной кожи и снизить воспаление. Спрей будем наносить каждые четыре часа, границу травмированной кожи смазывать каждые два часа. 

— Нет. 

Медсестра убралась, видимо, помчалась кляузничать доктору. Валери было наплевать. Просто наплевать.

— Детектив, это неправильное решение.

Она не повернула головы на голос. Просто из глаз ее потекли слезы, впервые с момента, как она ощутила удар в той гребаной подворотне.

— Нет, правильное, — по-детски всхлипнула она, зажав кулачки. — Не хочу… Не хочу, чтобы кто-то касался, смотрел, трогал…

— Это всего лишь спрей. Спрей, который активирует нити искусственной кожи. А край смазать нужно для того, чтобы не допустить их сползания. Детектив Шталь… Вы же сами понимаете…

Робот каким-то чудом оказался у самого ее лица. И как протиснулся между окном и кроватью с его габаритами? Сел на корточки, держа в руках яблоко.

— Вот тело, а вот нить, — он опустил на яблоко выдернутую из полотенца нитку. — Если не закрепить, она не будет держаться. Нужно. 

Она снова всхлипнула, затем кивнула.

— Хорошо… Только не они. Ты. 

Он так само неслышно поднялся, вышел в коридор. Валери слышала какой-то бубнеж, затем МХ вернулся, пожал плечами, мол, куда бы они делись. 

Одеяло он отвернул в сторону. Валери глянула на себя, снова всхлипнула.

— Эй… Мы же договорились. Все в порядке.

Огромная багровая дыра… запекшаяся кровь, лохмотья чудом уцелевшей кожи, от горла вниз, клином сужаясь и переходя в узкий ручеек, который почти касался пупка. Выеденная плоть, воспаленная и красная, смотрелась куском ткани, повязанным на шею. 

Она послушно приподнялась, ощущая покалывание там, где раны коснулся спрей.  
— Не больно.  
— Я знаю. Сейчас будет больнее.  
— Края?  
— Да. 

Пальцы робота заскользили по шее, точно отмеряя сантиметровую полоску от края раны, втирая пахучую липкую мазь. С левой стороны рана проходила по середине груди, не доходя до соска. С правой все было хуже. Тонкая нежная кожа ареолы сгорела сразу, и рана выглядела еще уродливее, сам сосок покраснел и распух.  
— Все хорошо…  
Валери прикрыла глаза и кивнула, ощущая неприятное, но терпимое жжение там, где пальцы МХ касались кожи у самой раны. 

— Все. Теперь засекаем пять минут, и можно снова укрываться. 

Она кивнула. 

— Ты останешься.  
— Конечно. 

Боль действительно стала слабее, словно лед на обожженное место. 

— Почему я…

Робот опустил голову. 

— Я не знаю. Если бы знал…

— Вот и хорошо, что не знаешь. Иначе сейчас ты бы рыскал в поисках преступников, а я бы отказалась от перевязки, — она слабо улыбнулась. 

Глупо, смешно, но позволить прикасаться к себе чужим людям, даже врачам, она готова не была. Пусть лучше МХ. Пусть он.

Время, отмеренное для застывания мази прошло, робот аккуратно вернул одеяло на место, вновь присев рядом. За дверью поскреблись, вбежала медсестра. 

МХ кивнул, мол, все в порядке. Она вздернула бровь, скорее недоверчиво, чем удивленно.

— Хорошо… Вам нужно много пить. И нельзя вставать. Мы оставим катетер, который позволит…

— Я не хочу. Можете его убрать?

— Понимаете, вам пока не стоит вставать, а катетер позволяет… 

— Уберите его, — в голосе Шталль прорезался металл. — Сейчас.

Медсестра опасливо покосилась на нее, на робота, к которому после перевязки прониклась неожиданным доверием, кивнула. 

Валери поморщилась, и от боли, и от попавших на больничную пеленку капель мочи. Медсестра это заметила, поспешила перестелить. МХ легко поднял Валери, удерживая так, что шнур капельницы каким-то чудом остался в венном катетере. При этом он ухитрялся придерживать ее в таком положении, чтобы грудная клетка не изгибалась и не причиняла лишнюю боль. 

Медсестра приглашающе кивнула, он аккуратно уложил Шталль на место, закрепив тонкое покрывало на держателям. 

— Я лежу голая. Когда мне можно будет какую-то одежду?

— У вас обожжена грудь, разумеется, пока нельзя допускать контакта раны с тканью. Ну и… сами понимаете, швы и катетер. 

— Катетер вы только что сняли. А швы… не думала, что наличие трусов… 

— Позвольте, это решит завтра лечащий врач во время обхода. 

— А до тех пор? 

— До тех пор вы прикрыты одеялом. 

Хрупкая медсестра оказалась под личиной бледного одуванчика не менее стальной леди, чем сама Шталль. 

— А если я захочу в туалет? 

— Вызов медсестры, чтобы подставить судно. 

— А если я пойду в туалет, и кто-то зайдет?

— Не поднимайтесь. Судно. 

Шталль замолчала, ощущая себя… отвратительно. Беспомощностью Полная, удручающая. 

— Уходите… Пожалуйста. 

Робот удивленно глянул на нее, но смолчал. Медсестра, кивнув, неслышно удалилась, видимо, бесконечно довольная тем, что процедура проведена, а отчет о состоянии тканей она получила минуту назад от МХ. 

Какое-то время Валери, которую перестала мучить боль, еще боролась со сном, но вскоре провалилась в дремоту. 

МХ неторопливо проверил окна и двери помещения и вышел в коридор. Вещи детектива Шталль ему позволили осмотреть: полиция, расследование, все дела. Он долго изучал звонки и сообщения, затем набрал Кеннекса.

— Детектив. Вы могли бы затребовать для меня доступ к базе данных оператора детектива Шталль.

— Насколько срочно?

— Чем быстрее. 

Кеннекс отключился. Сделает. 

МХ вернулся в палату к Валери, сел на стул в углу, откинув голову на стену. Электронный мозг позволял удерживать невероятное количество информации в свободном доступе, но личная информация во все времена оставалась неприкосновенной. Потому только ждать. В тот день Валери поступило 29 входящих звонков. Еще больше было накануне. В течение недели совпадения удалось обнаружить по 14 звонкам, то есть именно столько абонентов, отсутствующих в свободной базе данных и не идентифицированных телефоном Валери, звонили ей несколько раз, и по какой-то причине она не стала вносить их в адресную книгу.  
Через час ему пришел электронный ордер. Кеннекс был хорош. Лучший. За невероятно короткое время получить достаточно серьезный документ.

МХ работал неторопливо, дотошно. Не допустить дисконнекта с базой, зная, как умеют обыграть все юристы GlobalFoneIndusrties. Мол, на досмотр базы есть ордер, так ее раз и досмотрели. Один раз.

Совпадений оказалось три. Два с половиной часа работы, безумное количество операций и три совпадения, три неотвеченных звонка. Именно они определились на пересечении сигналов трех станций мобильной связи с разницей в одну минуту. 

МХ задумчиво теребил в руках телефон, когда его окликнула Валери. Соврать ей не удалось. Она напилась, пользуясь его помощью и помещенной в стакан соломинкой, протянула руку, не отпуская робота.

— Ты что-то узнал.

Врать ей он не мог. Не умел. 

— Узнал. Вы проспали три с половиной часа, я должен был разбудить, чтобы нанести спрей, но… не стал этого делать под свою ответственность.

Валери обреченно кивнула.

— Вот уж не думала, что будешь мне помогать наклеить кожу поверх моей собственной.

Робот едва заметно приподнял уголки губ в подобии улыбки, высвобождая Валери из-под одеяла, взболтал флакон со спреем. Края раны стянулись, сморщились, обещая в перспективе соорудить большой и уродливый рубец, превращая грудь из объекта сексуального вожделения в показание для назначения инвалидности. 

— Тебя это все пугает, — как-то отстраненно пробормотала Валери, отвернувшись к стене. — Знал бы ты, как оно пугает меня. Уродство, да еще и такое неприглядное, и в таком месте…

— По моим подсчетам, две трети кожи восстановится самостоятельно, нити хорошо приживаются, кожа будет иметь розоватый оттенок, но со временем разница сгладится. 

— А остальные две трети? — она с отвращением глянула на рану. — Грудь перекошена, сосок съехал в сторону… 

— Не все так мрачно, мы пропустили одну процедуру, кожа стянулась, сейчас увлажним, крем впитается, все будет выглядеть гораздо менее страшно.

Она вздохнула. Желание верить МХ стало той соломинкой, которая позволяла уйти от реальности, а уродливая рана на груди от воспоминаний о том, что с ней сделали… кроме кислоты. 

— Мне надо в туалет… 

— Хотите встать?

— В том и дело, что хочу встать. Поможешь? 

Он легко поднял Валери, донес до туалета.

— Поручни вмонтированы, антисептик для обработки шва справа на полочке, не пользоваться бумагой. 

Он приказывал, она слушалась и не спорила. Он прав. Пока именно он каждый раз оказывался прав.

До кровати он тоже ее донес, избавив от унизительной процедуры с судном. 

— Спасибо тебе. 

Она уже привычно нажала кнопку поступления обезболивающего, задремала. Преимуществом такого состояния было полное отсутствие ощущения времени. Проснулся, попил, пописал, снова уснул… И по кругу.

Впрочем, утро она все-таки смогла идентифицировать как утро. 

Швы, несмотря на антисептик, разболелись, напоминая о разорванном влагалище. Еще бы... Еще одно незапланированное унижение… Почему-то именно сейчас вспомнился осмотр, длинный и унизительный, со скабрезными шуточками и ядовитыми высказываниями медсестер… Ровно до того момента, пока не выяснилось, что она — офицер полиции. Которая находилась в момент совершения против нее преступления при исполнении… 

— Их было четверо.

МХ поднял голову, внимательно посмотрел на Валери.

— Я пока знаю телефоны троих. 

Она улыбнулась. 

— Почему я не сомневалась, что ты будешь рыть землю, но найдешь и выжмешь все, что имеет отношение к этому делу…

— Осталось выйти на организатора, и можно будет брать. 

— Только не уходи… Я думала. Много… Чем тут еще можно было заняться? Это больно, страшно, унизительно, но могло быть еще больнее и страшнее, если бы… был не ты, а они. Знаешь, они не сильно церемонятся, а скорее совсем не церемонятся и…

— Все в порядке. Есть хотите?

— Смешно… но да, я бы выпила йогурт. 

— Я принесу. 

Он вновь осмотрел окна и двери, и эта предосторожность не укрылась от взгляда Валери.

— Боишься, что они вернутся. 

— Боюсь. Уверен.

Медсестра, недоверчиво выслушав просьбу, ушла за йогуртом. А МХ сел в кресло, подперев голову рукой. Его внешность, типичная внешность типового робота МХ-43 лимитированной версии была слишком знакомой и узнаваемой, вроде огромной таблички: эй, тут сидит полиция. С одной стороны и хорошо, с другой чего стоит организовать точечный взрыв крыла? Или устроить замыкание, увеличив до аномалии магнитный фон, превратить его в ведро болтов? Собственная сила в руках профи была уязвимостью.

Медсестра принесла несколько стаканчиков с йогуртом различной консистенции, поинтересовалась самочувствием упрямой пациентки, напомнив, что через час будет плановый обход, и так или иначе придется терпеть визит врача. МХ склонил голову, выслушивая указания, как и положено добропорядочному роботу. 

А Валери ждала. Он понял это сразу: как быстро повернула голову, как улыбнулась. 

— Скоро придет врач. 

— Да, догадываюсь. Хочу поесть и немного привести себя в порядок. 

Она выпила две баночки йогурта, затем с помощью МХ добралась до санузла. Душевая кабинка представляла собой поддон со стоком в полу и прозрачную ширму. 

— Вам нельзя мочить рану. 

— Да знаю я. Но все остальное-то можно.

— Не представляю, как вы будете мыться.

— А вот и поможешь. 

К прибытию врача заметно повеселевшая Валери уже полулежала, с интересом уставившись в телефон с каким-то включенным сериальчиком. 

Доктор недовольно глянул в сторону постороннего, медсестра что-то торопливо ему прошептала, и он кивнул, соглашаясь. 

— Мисс Шталль. Я рад, что вы понемногу восстанавливаетесь. Достаточно быстро. К вашему счастью, на вас была кожаная куртка, и она частично защитила от поражения, иначе площадь ожога была бы намного больше. 

МХ стоял вполоборота к окну, но, ощутив на своей руке пальцы Валери, судорожно вцепившиеся в него, сделал шаг назад и присел на корточки около кровати. 

Ей было плохо. Страшно, гадко. Она что есть силы сжимала его руку, чтобы не поддаться панике, из-за которой затормозилось лечение в первые сутки. Страх чужого прикосновения. Отвращение, паника, ужас, черная зловонная волна воспоминаний. 

— А у вас отлично идет заживление! Приятно видеть, как хорошо приживается кожа. Должен сказать, пластика понадобится в гораздо меньшей мере, чем мне казалось в самом начале, не более трети площади повреждения. Отлично, просто отлично. Железы не пострадали, при необходимости, вы сможете кормить, только кожа и жировой слой, все восстановимо. Отлично. Надо посмотреть ваши швы, может, стоит выслать МХ?

Да, черт возьми, да! Она вообще не должна его тут держать, выслать в коридор, чтобы не смотрел, не видел ее беспомощной, изуродованной самым отвратительным образом, растоптанной… Но если он уйдет, ей придется остаться один на один со своим ужасом и чужими прикосновениями! Раскоряченной перед врачом, медсестрой… чужими людьми. 

— Пусть останется, — ее севший голос звучал пугающе хрипло. И уже ему, совсем тихо. — Останься, пожалуйста. 

Обычный осмотр, проведенным доктором в обычной больницы. Швы, наложенные такими же докторами. Но почему в каждом прикосновении в голове всплывает муть ужаса, непреодолимого желания убежать, спрятаться, не дать им…. 

— Нет…

— Вы что-то говорите, мисс Шталль? Больно?

— Нет, все в порядке. 

Врач ушел. Дверь закрылась. Она не поняла, когда именно. Просто открыла глаза и увидела пустую палату, залитую розовыми лучами восходящего солнца, и рядом на стуле ссутулившуюся фигуру робота. Заснула… как и есть заснула. А он тут. И никуда не уйдет. Единственная надежная стена, за которую можно уцепиться, чтобы не дать урагану ужаса и отчаяния унести себя. А еще он нашел…

— Ты нашел их?

— Троих исполнителей и организатора. Да, детектив Шталль…

— Господи, да хватит уже. Ты меня на унитаз носил и в душе мыл, не говоря уже об осмотре. Валери. 

— Да, Валери. Нашел. Но я сейчас хотел бы более грамотно построить линию атаки, захвата, чтобы исключить риски провала операции или свести к минимуму.

— Джон в курсе?

— Детектив Кеннекс? Да, он мне очень помог. Вся процессуальная часть на нем. Ну и захват будет тоже он проводить.

— Они неплохо все спланировали, даже слишком… Сам же понимаешь, у них есть глаза и уши в управлении. Уверен, что не будет неожиданностей?

— Уверен. И в детективе Кеннексе тоже.

— Сам не хочешь пойти на захват?

— Нет. Сам не хочу. 

Она повернулась, подтянулась повыше, чтобы видеть его глаза, коснулась рукой плеча.

— Эй… Не хочешь оставлять меня одну или не хочешь принимать участие в задержании?

— Это взаимоисключающие факторы. Я не буду участвовать в задержании.

— Тогда просто расскажи.

— Расскажу. Я провел мониторинг всех звонков, поступавших на ваш телефон в течение последних двух недель, выделил из них неидентифицированные либо оборванные вызовы. Затем при помощи ордера, полученного детективом Кеннексом выяснил, какие телефоны были активны в момент нападения, а точнее какие определялись ближайшими вышками связи. В итоге, все свелось к трем номерам. Оставался минимум. Нападавших было четыре, значит, кто-то руководил всеми. Пришлось промониторить звонки, поступавшие с этих самых трех номеров и на них за последние сутки. Выяснилось, что все три номера имеют пересечение с одним, и установить его местоположение через вышки мобильной связи. После этого оставалось получить доступ к спутнику, вывести квадрат, отследить движение телефона и уточнить, где он находится. Это плохое доказательство для суда, но хорошее для меня и Кеннекса. Он очень волновался и очень много сделал для вас. 

— Почему ты не захотел оставаться в участке? Ты же знал, что они не собирались меня убивать. Это было… для устрашения. 

— Верно. Причем для устрашения того, кто вас хорошо знает и любит. Для того, кто уйдет от дел и станет заниматься этим происшествием вместо основной работы. Кеннекс уже который день…

— Оставь. Который день, а точнее третий, здесь ты. Ладно… что там вчера врач сказал, я как провалилась. Можно мне трусы? Так много времени в одеянии Евы я проводила разве что в далеком детстве. 

— Вечером обещали снять швы, тогда можно будет. Я думаю, они не дают исключительно из соображений того, чтобы вы не удрали, — он слабо улыбнулся. 

Черт, а ведь он улыбается! Он умеет улыбаться, ее МХ. Другие нет, а он умеет. И голос у него не механический, а живой, и узнает она его из сотен других. 

— Кеннекс когда явится? Небось, после задержания? С щитом и букетом?

— Видимо, да. Он волновался. 

— Я знаю. Я тоже бы волновалась за него, он друг и коллега. Мы долго работали вместе. 

Валери замолчала. МХ вернулся в свое кресло. Он понимал, сколько сейчас в нее вливают успокоительных. Но их действие закончится, и она останется наедине с реальностью, в которой четыре подонка топчут ее, словно резиновую куклу. И каждый раз при любом прикосновении в ее сознании взрывается тротиловый ком ужаса. А ей работать, общаться с людьми, прикасаться к ним… 

— Думаешь, как я теперь? 

Он не стал выкручиваться, кивнул. 

— Я справлюсь. Но больно будет. 

— Это меня и пугает. 

— Меня тоже. Я все время хочу убедить себя, что выйду из больницы, и все будет как прежде. Не будет. Пластические операции, швы, все это никуда не денется. Уйдет только физическая боль. А остальное… это будет долго, мучительно, я стану жрать антидепрессанты, выезжать на чужую боль. Пройдет. Я справлюсь. 

Он отстраненно кивнул, вроде бы соглашаясь. 

— Ну, чего молчишь? Хотел спросить — спрашивай. 

— Чем отличаюсь я. 

— Я не знаю. Мне не страшно. Мне не стыдно, я не хочу проваливаться сквозь землю от того, что лежу голой, и ты мажешь меня этой липкой гадостью. Я… я не знаю. Но знаю наверняка, что ты не испытываешь отвращения, делая это. Даже со мной в том виде, в котором я нахожусь сейчас. 

Он вновь кивнул, сухо и очень уверенно. 

— Помоги мне до душа. Врач скоро будет, хоть немного привести себя в порядок. И если удумает пытаться тебя выгнать… ты же знаешь, я сорвусь. Я просто не могу пока терпеть никого другого. 

Валери наслаждалась ощущением свежести, которое дарила вода. Она словно в очередной раз смывала мерзость, в которую ее попытались втоптать. И каким-то непостижимым образом МХ ухитрялся не намочить злосчастную повязку на груди, она бы никогда так не сумела сама. Да чего уж там… она бы вообще сейчас не сумела сама. Никак. 

Через час, когда душевая высохла, а следы преступления в виде мокрого полотенца были устранены посредством использования естественного подогрева роботом, пришел врач. 

Он уже не пытался выпереть МХ, только хрюкнул, то ли хмыкнул, то ли усмехнулся. И Валери вновь вцепилась в механическую руку, зажмурившись. Унизительные прикосновения… поза, состояние, все. 

— Ну вот и все. Гигиена при помощи пены и воды, ничего нового. Давайте заодно посмотрю вашу грудь. 

Она тяжело задышала, когда палец врача прижал сосок. И сколько раз ее так же касался МХ, ни разу не было такого ощущения грязи. Да что же это!

— Отлично, просто отлично! — убедительно закивал врач. — Хорошее заживление, нет перекоса, вот здесь останется рубец, где кислота немного попала на ареолу соска, но не критично. 

— Я хочу одеться. 

— Можете использовать одноразовое белье, но не стоит переусердствовать, вы лишь четыре дня тому были в состоянии сильнейшего стресса, и ожог от кислоты восстанавливаться будет еще долго. Если бы все случилось полвека тому, до широкого внедрения нитей, вы бы сейчас не могли даже полноценно дышать. Потому позволяем пока коже на груди восстановиться, а там уже будем действовать по обстоятельствам. 

Врач и медсестра убрались. Валери с ненавистью смотрела на застывшие на стене палаты часы, ей сказали полежать после снятия швов минут 15, сейчас эти минуты… чтоб его. 

— Сюда никто не войдет. 

— Точно? — она с сомнением покосилась на МХ, стоявшего у окна. 

— Никто. Я заблокировал замок. 

— Если я тебе еще не говорила, то ты лучший. 

За дверью раздался шорох, ручка дернулась раз, два, затем кто-то постучал. Очень тихо. Так стучат, опасаясь разбудить. 

МХ подошел к двери, опустив голову. Сканировал, небось. А что можно рассмотреть тепловизором?

— Эй, там все нормально? 

Неуклюжий хриплый шепот был знакомым и почти родным. Кеннекс. 

— Детектив, еще семь минут, детектив Шталль под капельницей. Подождете?

Кеннекс что-то пробурчал и свалил. 

Валери хихикнула, неожиданно для себя самой. 

— Да, вот уж была бы картинка. Лежу я такая красивая, со снятыми швами на том месте, коим должна соблазнять, выставив перемазанные лекарством груди, и Кеннекс такой герой с цветами вваливается и теряет сознание. От восторга, конечно. 

— Думаете, именно это было бы его реакцией? 

— Думаешь, она была бы другой? Кстати, эта железная леди оставила обещанное белье? 

— Да, я помогу вам. Оставила средства гигиены и одноразовое белье. 

— Да… ну… крепи… средство гигиены на белье и помогай мне. О боги… Никогда не думала, что клочок ткани заставляет себя ощущать такой защищенной. 

Кеннекс вернулся через восемь минут, когда Валери уже была прикрыта одеялом и даже со скрипом и при полном содействии МХ нацепила вожделенные трусы. 

Детектив осторожно приоткрыл дверь, явно сканируя ситуацию. Валери встретила его улыбкой. 

— Проходи. Небось, сообщить, что задержали? 

— Да, всех взяли живыми! Несмотря на то, что в один голос командир группы захвата и Мальдонада твердили, что вероятность удачного исхода операции не превышает 50 процентов. 

— Значит, это был гениальный план, — Валери слабо улыбнулась, указав взглядом на букет цветов. — Это мне? Или унесешь с собою?

— Ээээ… ну… тебе, да. 

— Поставишь в воду? 

— Ээээ… да, сейчас спрошу у персонала, куда можно… 

Едва за Кеннексом закрылась дверь, Валери вцепилась в руку МХ.

— Не отпирайся. План твой. Полностью. 

— Ну, детектив Кеннекс…

— Детектив Кеннекс идеальный исполнитель, но он не тактик. И он бы точно не сообразил искать сигналы телефона по пересечению радиусов вышек мобильной связи. 

— Вот… ваза! — со счастливой улыбкой ввалился в палату Кеннекс. — Ээээ… МХ, не оставишь нас?

— Да, детектив. 

Робот вышел за дверь, Валери поморщилась от пробежавшего холодка. 

— Рассказывай, герой. 

*** 

Ее продержали в больнице три недели. Три гребаные недели. Еще две из них позволяли МХ оставаться в палате, после выселили в коридор. Он не уходил, Валери знала это наверняка. Все время был там. Сколько раз мельком видела, когда… 

Потом ей разрешили ехать домой, и в коридоре в кресле торчал опять-таки сияющий Кеннекс. 

Грех жаловаться. Почти восстановилась после такого ужаса, друзья переживают, Кеннекс опять-таки явно не слишком выказывает отвращение от того, что ее отымели четыре твари, а потом еще и пришлось зашиваться. Все бы ничего. Ах, да, прикосновения. Выдержит. Научится. Правда, так и не сумела заставить себя положить руку на локоть Кеннекса, а он вроде и не заметил.

Еще неделю она провалялась дома, а потом вернулась к работе. 

Первый день не был похож на ад. Она просто очень плохо понимала, как добралась до офиса, и еще хуже о чем ее все спрашивали и почему все пытались подойти так близко. Прикоснуться. Все, кроме МХ.

Руди нашелся в своей коморке, Валери он обрадовался вполне искренне и без задней мысли полез обниматься. Она почти выдержала две секунды, задеревенев от ужаса и отчаянно мечтая вырваться, осторожно отстранилась. 

— Руди, мне надо работать, не могу найти робота. 

— Вашего? Там небольшая проблема, нашли уязвимость системы, переустановят и вернут, будет как новенький. 

— А… Завтра? 

— Да, может даже и сегодня, если постараться. Там у вас ничего важного из доказательств не хранится? Файлохранилище буду форматировать. 

— Нет, у меня все на носите… Что???

— Да не волнуйтесь вы так, вся долгосрочная оперативная информация сохранится, уберется только текущая за месяц-полтора, но вы как раз и не работали, так что… 

Ах ты ж… гадина стальная!

— А зависать от чего стал? Вроде, все нормально было. 

— Да попал под размагничивание, мы как раз чистили хранилище, ну и его немного накрыло. Так, по мелочи, при обращении к протоколу задержка до трех секунд. 

— И он сам доложил, — насмешливо фыркнула Валери. — Невероятная забота о трех секундах моего рабочего времени!

— Ну… да, он очень ответственный, обычно замечают задержку от десяти и выше. Так что все исправим и… 

— А давай ты не будешь все исправлять, а? А то я не помню, что мы там грузили из доказательств, мало ли. Я просмотрю хорошенько, повспоминаю. Идет?

Она мило улыбнулась, взъерошив волосы Руди. Он нервно сглотнул и кивнул. 

Валери, три раза отругав себя мысленно за оставленные дома успокоительные, пошла в боксы к роботам. Ну да, как же, сидит он.

МХ торчал в углу, безучастно глядя на стену. Классика. В лучших традициях. Она присела рядом, с интересом его рассматривая. Ну да, в больнице, конечно, времени не было. Высокий, чтоб тебя… Не даром так легко носил на руках. 

— Струсил?

Он пожал плечами, затем словно собрался с силами. 

— Струсил. Вы должны работать в комфортных условиях, не думая о том… 

— Что мой робот две недели таскал меня на руках в туалет и мазал дыру в шкуре после кислоты? То есть ты считаешь, что воспоминания об этом могут причинить мне дискомфорт, там? Твои воспоминания? 

Она перехватила взгляд. Ну да, все верно. Слишком боится, что она сейчас оперится, и ей станет неприятно работать с тем, кто видел ее в состоянии полнейшей беспомощности. 

Робот не шевельнулся, только заходили желваки на скулах. 

— Идиот… Господи, какие же вы все мужики идиоты, а? И чего ты расселся? Я на работе, уже, между прочим, два часа. Пошли. Надеюсь, сегодня обойдемся без интимных воспоминаний. 

Он наморщил лоб. Не понимает, ага. 

— Отменяется твое форматирование или что там у тебя. Доказательства у меня в твоей голове, понял? До-ка-за-тель-ства. Важные. Нельзя их стирать никак. 

— Доказательства? — робот нахмурился еще больше. — Да, вы правы, я сглупил, не подумал… Понадеялся на свои выводы. Что три недели больницы, неделя вашего восстановления и… 

Валери закатила глаза. Нет, это невыносимою 

— Так, я поняла. Ты охренительный тактик. Невероятный. Ты читаешь мои мысли на лету, вычисляешь мои потребности без слов. Но скажи, просто поясни, почему в простых ситуациях ты… а, ладно. Окей, договорились. Идем к Руди, он нас сотрет. 

— Нас?.. В смысле… 

— Ну с твоими воспоминаниями все ясно. Мои куда денем? Сотрем тоже? Что будем форматировать? 

Он молчал. Опустив голову, неподвижно сидя на узкой пластиковой скамейке. И ей стало стыдно. До ужаса. В житейских ситуациях он туп… Да, она не договорила фразу до конца, но он-то ее считал, на лету, как и любые другие ее мысли. Считал и промолчал, ничего не возразил. А ведь мог в ответ ударить под дых, напомнив, что с житейскими ситуациями у него туго. Даже слишком. Разве что когда-то останавливались выпить кофе. Ну как, ей выпить, а ему помолчать. Или когда она просила заехать за ней домой и подняться, помочь забрать вещи или разобраться с забарахлившим компьютером. Или… 

— Не нужно, — он попросил тихо, так, что голос почти скрылся за шагами пары МХ, выходивших на дежурство. Других. Чужих. 

— Пойдем, — наверное, она сказала чуть более резко чем хотела. Пошла вперед, торопливо, не оглядываясь. Успела юркнуть в машину за секунду до того, как брызнули из глаз слезы. Наверное, если в мире есть шкала честности, то она уже может назвать единицу измерения. Нужно очень сильно беспокоиться о человеке, чтобы отдать, быть может, единственные в своей короткой жизни воспоминания о подобии телесной близости ради его комфорта. Ради ее комфорта.  
Скрипнула дверца машины, рядом сел робот. 

— Детектив… 

— Я тебя просила. 

Она протянула руку, поправив неаккуратно завернувшийся край форменной водолазки. 

— Ненавижу твою форму. И шлем тоже. 

Валери фыркнула в ответ на плохо скрытую улыбку. Нет, чего-то не хватало… Она не сразу сообразила чего именно. Не выдержав, потянулась и коснулась его руки. Да, так лучше.

— Ты принял вызов?

— Нет, де… Валери. 

— Ну… значит, поехали просто так… не знаю. В парк. Как думаешь, это хорошее место, чтобы нахвататься новых приятных воспоминаний?


End file.
